Grounded
by MadeFromMagic
Summary: What happens when Amy decides to take control of the situation?


_Tincy-wincy Doctor Who related Drabble/one shot type thing._

_Disclaimer: I only own Eleven in my dreams._

_K+: Very mild language, and sex_ _reference_.

* * *

"You're not flying her right!"

"I think I should know how to fly **MY** TARDS!"

"You would think..."

"Maybe it's **YOU**!"

"_Me_?"

"Yes _you_! I'll have you know I fly it perfectly fine most of the time, and the old girl never complains! Then you waltz in and everything goes all...doowally!"

"Most of the time honey. And doowally. really?"

"I think I've earned the right to use what ever word I want, and would you stop pressing things! You're just making it worse!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Sweetie she taught me herself!"

Amy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She watched her daughter dancing around the console from the steps; The Doctor swatting her meddling hands away frantically. It was time for Mother action. Nope still not used to that just yet...

Let's be honest, could she ever find that detail normal?

"Right! THAT IS IT, I'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The room fell deadly silent, in quite contrast from the last second. Amy glared sternly at her two slightly shocked victims. They both looked like a deer caught in a headlight.

She cleared her throat and breathed slowly out. River and The Doctor glanced warily at each other as she stepped towards them.

"I'm sorry I had to do that..."

Amy stopped just a foot short of them. "But, you two honestly sound like a pair of teenagers!" She pointed her finger at each of them, The Doctor leaned back looking quite terrified of the red head.

"You're right Mother... I'm sorry." River answered, looking over at her shoulder at The Doctor, emphasising the 'I'm sorry' whilst glaring at him. It took about five seconds for him to actually register what she was indicating, at which he mouthed an 'Ohh', earning an irritated nod from River.

"Yes well..." The Doctor straighten his bow tie, his gaze shifting to River uncertainly.

"I'm also sorry too, Amy..."

Amy nodded in approval. "Thank you."

"...ThatRiverthinksshecanflytheTARDIS." He quickly added, loud enough to receive a gasp from River. He was just starting to feel smug when she lounged at him in full attack mode.

The Doctor yelped and grabbed her wrists as she attempted to tackle him (With great success) against the console. Alas, he soon managed to pry her away before she had caused him any severe (or permanent) injury.

Amy stepped between the raging couple, facing The Doctor who was still sprawled against the console gasping for air.

"THAT DOES IT!" She screamed, now turning to face River. "You are grounded!" Amy pointed sternly again, a red tinge to her ears. It was silent._ That_ silence.

Then the Doctor began to laugh, receiving double the puzzled look. He laughed until his head fell backwards against the mental he was still lounged across, emitting a clang that replaced his hooting with a ring. "...Ow" He muttered softly, looking up, bewildered and child-like.

River, who wasn't finished being angry yet to admit she found him quite adorable, crossed her arms in a stubborn manner. She preceded in acting out all sorts of River things, such as grunting, rolling her eyes, glaring viciously and muttering "I hate you." which instantly received a chuckle and a "No you don't."

She scowled at his amused grin.

"You too." The Scottish voice commanded. The Doctor whose head was now stuffed with River things and River feelings, peered up from pleasing blue eyes to see Amy looking down at him, arms crossed in a stance that reminded him vaguely of his own Mother.

He understand then from some infant instinct buried long ago, and stared up at her in disbelief. "You can't ground me!" The Doctor spluttered, sitting upright to meet her at eye level.

"I believe I just did." She announced triumphantly, sticking her chin in the air and making her arms even more crossier. The Doctor could feel a pout coming on, which was a little weird, as she was in no way his mother nor would he like to associate her with his.

Helplessly he peered over her shoulder at River, who raised her eyebrows at him. More River things. He called out desperately "River!"

"Sorry sweetie, she's my Mum..."

The Doctor let out a huff, looking back at Amy who was enjoying herself way too much. "Room. Now. Both of you!"

They shared a looked which bypassed Amy in the fog of her glory. River smirked slightly, before they both slowly made their way down the corridor.

Alone, Amy smiled smugly to herself, resting against the console. "Way to go Amy!" she said out loud to the empty room, congratulating herself and pumping a fist up in the air.

"Um Amy?"

"Yes?" She replied, turning her head to a baffled looking Rory who had appeared.

He guested over his shoulder toward were River and The Doctor had recently vanished with his thumb. "Why did The Doctor just tell me he's grounded?"

"Because I just grounded him and River"

"What did you tell them?"

Amy raised a brow questionably at his query. "I told them they were grounded."

"Yes... but what _exactly_ did you say?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... he was quite happy about that...

"Happy?"

"Yeah I mean, River and The Doctor, grounded... did you by any chances send them to their rooms?"

"...Oh my god."

Rory nodded his head slowly "And the penny drops..." He mused, as Amy stared down the corridor, helpless, a horrified expression across her once victorious face.

_End_


End file.
